KIDS?
by dionlychanyeol
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah hasil meniru dari apa yang Kris dan Chanyeol lakukan. / KrisYeol! / KaiSoo! / Kris! / Chanyeol! / Jongin! / Kyungsoo! / VIGNETTE


**KIDS?**

© dionlychanyeol

.

KrisYeol & KaiSoo

Warning: YAOI, Typos, OOC-ness.

.

.

I own nothing but my twisted imagination!

.

.

Bukan perkara asing bagi Chanyeol begitu sampai rumah, dirinya menemukan keadaan yang berantakan. Tidak ada bedanya dengan kapal yang habis dijajah perompak.

Sekali lagi, catat, berantakan!

Chanyeol mendorong kuat-kuat pintu yang ternyata di baliknya tercecer mainan. Astaga. "JONGINN! KYUNGSOO!" teriaknya.

Kris yang baru saja selesai memarkirkan mobil menghampiri Chanyeol dengan dahi berkerut. "Ada apa?"

"Kamu lihat itu ulah anakmu." Jawab Chanyeol kesal. Kris hanya mendesah pelan mendengar jawaban yang bahkan selalu sama dari istrinya setiap hari setelah mereka pulang bekerja.

Tak lama anak-anak yang dipanggil pun datang dengan langkah gaduh sambil menyikut satu sama lain dan melempar pandangan sebal.

"Lihat! Kamu tidak merapihkan mainanmu. _Umma_ pasti marah!"

"Itu 'kan bukan mainanku."

"Tapi kamu yang memainkannya. Dan aku sedang mengerjakan tugas di kamar. Jongin ka—"

"Oh Dewi—apa kalian _nggak_ bosan berkelahi _terus, __ya_?" Chanyeol memisahkan dua anaknya yang sibuk berdebat. Kening kedua anak itu saling menempel, seperti kerbau yang mendengus siap berkelahi.

Kalau mereka bukan anaknya, Chanyeol pasti sudah meminta Kris untuk membungkus dua anak nakal itu dan mengirimnya ke kutub sebagai kado natal Santa Claus.

Kris meringis melihat Chanyeol yang akan betah mengomel kalau sudah _seperti ini_. Dia seperti petasan, kalau sudah tersulut ujungnya akan terus meledak sebelum sumbunya habis.

Yeah.

Kris pikir menikahi Chanyeol, enam tahun lalu, untuk membangun keluarga yang bahagia, damai, akur, tenang dan—yeah keluarganya memang bahagia. Tapi Kris anti keributan.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang tidak bisa akur dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Saat sudah berbaikan pasti ada saja salah satu dari mereka yang mulai memancing emosi yang lain. Salah sendiri umur dua anak itu hanya terpaut satu tahun.

Tunggu—

_salahkan Chanyeol yang terlewat subur jadi saat kembali ehm tau-tau sembilan bulan kemudian Chanyeol kembali menghasilkan anak_. Begitu pikir Kris.

Setelah mengomel ini-itu, Chanyeol dan Kris pun masuk ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri karena tubuh yang sudah sangat lengket selama beberapa waktu.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam sementara yang lain sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Tepatnya sudah duduk manis di meja makan menunggu masakan matang.

"_Umma_ dan _appa_ kenapa tidak membawa kue beras?" tanya Jongin sambil mengelap piring miliknya.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel lalu menatap Jongin. "Langit sudah sangat gelap dan _umma_ kalian akan memarahi _appa_ kalau tidak langsung pulang."

Jongin mengangguk lesu.

"Kamu ini _nggak_ sopan sekali. Mereka itu pergi untuk mencari uang bukan menghabiskan uang." Sahut Kyungsoo sewot.

"Aku bicara dengan _appa_ bukan dengan kurcaci, ya."

Kyungsoo melotot marah. Dia bahkan hampir melempar kain serbet ke wajah adiknya itu. "APA KATAMU?"

"Kamu itu kurcaci karena tubuhmu pendek seperti anak perempuan!"

"KAMU JUGA BANYAK BICARA SEPERTI PEREMPUAN!"

"KAMU PERNAH LIHAT AKU MANDI BELUM, SIH?"

"_NGGAK_ SUDI _NGINTIP_ ORANG MESUM SEPERTI KAMU!"

"KALAU AKU MESUM LALU KAMU APA?!"

Hhhhuuuh.

Chanyeol menghela napas disela kegiatan mengaduk masakannya. Kris pun demikian. Program memberi mereka adik sepertinya hanya akan menambah masalah.

Chanyeol buru-buru menyelesaikan masakannya agar mereka segera makan sebelum ada suara teriakan dari anak nakal itu yang pastinya mengganggu tetangga. Mungkin jika perut anak-anak itu kenyang, mereka akan diam, mengantuk lalu tidur sampai pagi.

"Kalian mau berbaikan atau tidak ada makan malam hari ini?" ancam Chanyeol. Dia memang akan mengancam seperti itu kalau dua anak mereka sudah tidak bisa diatur. Memiliki dua anak laki-laki dengan jarak umur sempit itu memang memusingkan—

"KALAU KAMU _BILANG_ AKU MESUM SAMA SAJA DENGAN KAMU MEREMEHKAN _UMMA_ DAN _APPA_!"

"LEBIH BAIK KAMU URUSI SAJA DADAMU YANG MUNGKIN BISA TUMBUH BESAR SEPERTI BOLA TENDANG!"

"KAMU TIDAK PANTAS BICARA BEGITU PADA _HYUNG_-MU!"

—apalagi ditambah sikap Kris yang cuek bukan main. Ditengah keributan seperti ini, Kris malah dengan santainya menyedokkan nasi ke piringnya. Chanyeol makin naik pitam.

"Kris! Kamu merasa punya anak _nggak_, _sih_?" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal membuat Kris menghampiri dua anaknya yang mungkin akan adu tinju di ruang makan.

Ya, semua sudut ruang ini memang arena tinju untuk mereka.

Kris mencoba menarik tubuh dua anak itu yang saling menempel. Mereka sedang bersiap adu kekuatan selain adu mulut. Tidak apa, Kris sudah hafal. "Kalian tidak mengerjakan tugas?"

"Oh ya! Aku ada tugas bahasa Inggris!"

"Aku ada tugas menggambar!"

Dua anak itu berlari menuju kamar masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian kembali duduk manis di ruang makan. Kris meminta agar jam makan malam diulur sampai anak-anak menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang sedang kamu gambar?" Chanyeol menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah anak sulungnya yang serius menggoreskan pensilnya. Dia mengelus surai lembut Kyungsoo sambil menunggu jawaban. "Aku menggambar kita sekeluarga. Ini_appa_ lalu ini _umma_–" tunjuknya pada gambar dua orang dewasa yang sama tingginya berdiri berdampingan. "Lalu ini aku dan ini Jongin." Lanjutnya menunjuk gambar dua anak laki-laki.

"_Oh sayang_, manisnya." Ucap Chanyeol pura-pura tersipu membuat Kyungsoo merasa senang bukan main.

Jongin yang mendengar _hyung_-nya dipuji pun tak mau tinggal diam."Kenapa gambarmu jelek sekali. Wajahku terlihat menyeramkan jadinya."

"INI ITU KREATIFITASKU JADI KAMU TIDAK BERHAK MENYELA."

"Aku bicara baik-baik, _deh_."

"TAPI KAMU MENGOMENTARI GAMBARKU!"

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya."

"SELAIN MENYEBALKAN, KAMU JUGA TUKANG BOHONG!"

"SUARAMU ITU BERISIK TAHU."

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi sambil melempar tatapan 'ini-semua-salahmu-kris' pada suaminya.

Menjadi orang tua muda itu ternyata melelahkan. Disamping emosi diri sendiri yang belum stabil, mereka juga harus berusaha menjadi panutan anak-anaknya dalam segala hal.

"Hei, di meja makan tidak boleh berkelahi." Tegur Kris. Kalau sikap Chanyeol yang hanya bisa membuat kupingnya tambah pegang itu tidak ampuh untuk melerai mereka, mungkin dengan perlakuan lembut bisa saja jadi obat mujur.

Kedua anak itu menoleh kompak pada _appa_-nya lalu menunduk dalam-dalam.

Bagaimanapun juga Kris adalah sosok _appa_ yang bisa terlihat begitu menyeramkan saat marah, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang memang kerjaan setiap harinya hanya marah-marah. Tahu sendiri orang yang jarang marah itu terlihat jauh lebih menyeramkan saat mereka marah daripada orang yang sering marah-marah.

"Ayo berbaikan." Perintah Kris tegas.

Ke dua anak itupun saling berpelukan sambil mengucapkan kata maaf. Lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dan mereka memeluk _umma_-nya erat-erat. "_Umma_, maafkan kami."

"_Tentu_. Lebih baik sekarang kita pergi makan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melepas rangkulan mereka setelah melihat Kris yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan mengerikan –dia mau muntah.

Kris paling malas jika orang-orang yang disayanginya itu menyuguhkan adegan drama picisan di depan matanya. Berpelukan dengan air mata kemana-mana. Iiih. Jorok sekali.

Mereka berempat pun makan dengan tenang tanpa ada perkelahian anak-anak maupun teriakan suara Chanyeol.

Selesainya dengan acara makan malam, Kris menggiring anak-anak mereka menuju kamar untuk pergi tidur. Sementara Chanyeol masih sibuk mencuci piring dan merapihkan meja.

Sebelum Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar, Kyungsoo menarik tangan adiknya itu dengan wajah malu-malu. Lalu menangkupkan wajah Jongin dan—

CUP

Kris melebarkan matanya melihat dua anaknya saling menempelkan bibir di depannya. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? KALAU _UMMA_ KALIAN TAHU KALIAN BERDUA BISA DICINCANG!"

"Aku cuma menyampaikan ucapan maafku soal di meja makan tadi. Sekalian memberinya ucapan selamat malam." jelas Kyungsoo polos.

Tentu, anak berumur tujuh tahun mana tahu ciuman itu artinya apa?

"Dari siapa dan dimana kalian memperlajari hal itu?" tanya Kris penuh selidik.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berpandangan sebentar lalu menjawab. "Dari _appa_ semalam yang mencium _umma_ di kamar setelah_appa_ bilang; 'maaf kalau aku menyakitimu' begitu."

Astaga.

Semalam?

Bukankah dirinya sudah mengatur jam tidur anaknya dari sore dan sudah menutup pintu kamar rapat-rapat? Semalam kan—

Jongin mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Lalu setelah itu _umma_ bilang kesakitan dan–"

"Kyungsoo! Jongin! Cepat masuk ke kamar kalian!" potong Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sambil berkacak pinggang. Kris menelan ludahnya takut-takut dan menoleh pada istrinya yang menatapnya garang.

"Kris?"

"_Yes,__baby_."

"Malam ini kamu tidur di ruang tamu."

_TIDAAAKKK. CHANYEOLLLL HENTIKAN INIII._

Kris? Lebay, Kris. Lebaaaaay.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

Yang gak suka KrisYeol gausah bash mereka di ff gue ya.

Review?


End file.
